bondlegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Crossover Game
The Crossover Game is a major crossover of a gamer's entire video game collection. It is different for every gamer. Whether the game has a story or not is entirely up to the gamer themselves. Story A mysterious man gains the ability to travel across various worlds, building an army of villains from many different franchises, such as video games like Super Smash Bros and Mortal Kombat, to other worlds such as those of the Naruto, Star Wars, and Dragon Ball universes. As Keyblade Wielder Sora makes his way across the various Disney Worlds, he encounters other multiverses along the way. After observing the space between worlds, Sora noticed the mysterious man collecting villains and building an army. He is met by an omniscient being who tells him to find the world belonging to a man going by the name of LeeHatake93. His encyclopedic knowledge of the Multiverse would be an invaluable asset in the fight against the mysterious man. Without further instruction, Sora finds his way into Reality, and recruits LeeHatake93 in an effort to collect all of the Multiverse's heroes before it's too late. Gameplay LeeHatake93's version of the game is a fighting game in the vein of Super Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars, with a free roam open world in the style of Grand Theft Auto V. The story is told in the style of LEGO video games. The Crossover Game ''would primarily be available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and PC. The open-world gameplay is exclusive to PS4, Xbox One, Wii U, and PC. The overall battle engine would be derived from Super Smash Bros, with elements of PlayStation All-Stars. Battles can be fought in both damage-based and HP-centric battles. A character's moveset will consist of four directional melee attacks, three directional smash attacks, and four special moves. Each character will recieve two finishing moves: a Super Smash, and a Final Smash. A Super Smash is derived from the Super Move mechanic from PlayStation All-Stars in that it can be accessed through a chargeable meter. However, it is more similar to a Final Smash from Super Smash Bros in that it will deal a great amount of damage, but it not guaranteed to earn a KO. However, the Final Smash, accessed through a Smash Ball like in Smash Bros, will guarantee a KO as it operates identically to PSASBR's Super Moves. Final Smashes can range from cinematics, transformations, and directional/trapping moves. Similar to Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, players can select three characters before battle, one to serve as a leader and the other two to appear as support and additional playable characters that can be swapped out during battle. If certain characters are teamed up together, they will be able to perform Team Final Smashes, as well as Fusions. Amiibos and other NFC figures can also be used in battle, They can either be selected as opponents before battle, or they can drop in and out of a battle in the style of LEGO Dimensions. The open world is massive, as in Grand Theft Auto V. There are a variety of things to do in the open world, such as driving vehicles, flying vehicles, hacking computers, etc. Additionally, there are several puzzles throughout the world, as in the LEGO games. Also, as in LEGO Batman 3 and LEGO Jurassic World, the game has multiple open-world hubs which range in size dependant on their original series. Movement between the worlds works in a similar manner to the LEGO games, wherein you can choose to either warp to a different world through something such as Batman's Batcomputer, or you can find vehicles to take you to different worlds, such as the Jurassic Park helicoptor, the Gummi Ship from Kingdom Hearts, or portals throughout the world. Game Modes *'Master Mode:' The open-world, free-roaming mode of the game. Use it to explore the various worlds in The Crossover Game. *'Free Battle:' The battle mode of The Crossover Game. Includes all free battle modes of Smash Bros and PlayStation All-Stars. *'Arcade:' This is where you can take part in various game modes, such as Arcade, All-Star Mode, Test Your Might, Event Match, and a variety of mini-games. *'Customization:' Use this mode to customize your characters' appearance, from the color of their outfit to their hairstyle. Additionally, you may create your own original characters here. *'Network Battle:' Use this mode when connected to Nintendo Network, Xbox Live, or PlayStation Network in order to battle players online. Online mode can also be launched in Master Mode, much like ''Grand Theft Auto Online. Character Roster The roster is ever-expanding. Keep this in mind. This is a list of all characters and their variations, aka, alternate movesets or characters. Most characters have a maximum of three variations, however, there may be some exceptions to this. Fusions This is a list of fusions in The Crossover Game, not including existing fusions such as Gotenks, Vegito, or Gogeta. Category:Games Category:Series